


Royal Pain in the Wallet

by orphan_account



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Amalia tries to be likeable to Ruel, who is rightly suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Pain in the Wallet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by/ripping off the Mini Wakfu episode "Money Has No Smell".

"Rueeeeellll," she calls and stretches out the last syllable in the fashion they've all taken to when they're hollering at him for something or other. Which happens with aggravating routine. Urgh.

"You would be a lot more likeable if you weren't so shrill, Amalia," he scoffs and makes a show of sticking a finger in his poor abused ear and twisting.

The Sadida Princess pouts angrily in response and tugs him violently (for her age she is surprisingly strong - must be all that disgustingly vegan weed soup) towards a — he shudders — hideously expensive-looking bric-a-brac boutique.

"Buy me something?" she demands questioningly; or questions demandingly — a mix of the two, for sure. She manages a gentle tone but still looks at him expectantly.

"Uh, _no_."

This is not the desired response and she visibly bristles.

"You made us sleep outside on the bare ground for days," Amalia says thornily. "This will make up for that," the Princess concludes like it's the most logical thing in the world and Ruel, absolutely horrified at this blasé display of wanton forced generousness just grips his shovel like it's the only thing in this crazy, crazy capitalist world that makes sense. He's got a half a mind to tell her that if she wants to be sponsored with pretty gifts she should rather go flutter her flowers at one of the local farm boys who are more likely to be entranced by her charm, sparse that it is.

Unfortunately, Evangelyne is looking on and she's not liable to take remarks about her sisterly charge being a conniving gold-digger lying down and he's got many treasure chests left to find before he ever wants to finds himself on the receiving end of a furious Cra's arrows thank you very much.

"Oh Enutrof, are you still sore about that?" he grouches when he finally shakes himself out of the stupor.

"Yes," Amalia seethes, "Sore and cold because it rained. _Poured down_. All the way through my flower bed. My hair, Ruel. It was _ruined_."

Ruel can see he's _this close_ to getting up and personal with her brambles and decides that certain investments for the safety of his future are prudent.

Skinflint that he is, he ends up buying her the cheapest comb he can possibly find, grumbling all the way that she should rather wish for clothes that aren't so outrageously skimpy. By Enutrof's mighty wallet, if she actually _were_ his niece he'd _never_ let her go out in public dressed like some two-kama—

Amalia simply smiles sweetly at his tirade and he's beyond surprised to find that it's hardly forced at all. When she skips off to — under protest — braid Eva's hair Ruel sighs and has to remind himself that yes, the Sadida Princess is _somewhat_ likeable when she isn't being so shrill.


End file.
